La demande
by nini38
Summary: Edward veut demander Bella en mariage. Il décide de tout organiser pendant qu'elle est chez son père. Jusque là tout va bien. Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de demander de l'aide à sa soeur, Alice ? Angela sauvera-t-elle Edward de la catastrophe ou l'abandonnera-t-elle à son sort ?


**PDV EDWARD_  
_**

**_- Je suis sûre que ces araignées sont masochistes Edward ! Sinon, comment peux-tu m'expliquer qu'elles s'installent toujours à des endroits où nous allons soit les tuer, soit les faire partir !_**

**_- Et où veux-tu qu'elles s'installent ?_**

**_- Je ne sais pas moi ! Dans un arbre ! Ou encore dans une grange ! Voire même dans la forêt ! Mais pas chez nous !_**

Il me colla contre son torse, mis sa tête dans mon cou et rigola.

**_- Dieu, ce que tu vas me manquer !_**

Je me retournai vers lui et passai mes bras autour de son cou.

**- _Je reviens dans une semaine, officiellement. Mais bon, si mon père a besoin de moi, je resterai peut-être un peu plus longtemps ! Même si ça risque d'être dur d'être si loin de toi !_**

Il m'embrassa passionnément avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

* * *

Elle venait de partir et elle me manquait déjà. Mais bon, j'allais pouvoir tout organiser. J'avais prévu de demander Bella en mariage à son retour. Je montai dans ma voiture et partis à notre appartement. Il faisait vraiment vide sans elle.

Je commençai à déprimer et eu peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir une semaine. Je me ressaisis rapidement et appelai Alice pour lui demander de l'aide.

_- Allo ?_

- **Alice ? C'est Edward !**

_- Ça y est elle est partie ? Elle n'est même pas venue me voir avant ! _

- **Tu lui a dis au revoir hier.**

_- Ouais mais ce n'est pas la même chose qu'au moment du départ !_

- **Alice …**

_- Alors pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Elle te manque tellement que tu veux venir à la maison pour ne pas te sentir seul ? Ou …_

- **Alice, j'ai-l'intention-de-demander-Bella-en-mariage-à-son-retour !**

_- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !_

Je décollai rapidement le téléphone de mon oreille, espérant garder mon tympan un minimum vivant.

_- C'est super méga génial ! Elle revient dans une semaine c'est ça ? Oh la la c'est court ! Mais on peut le faire ! Oh et on pourra faire un mariage à trois ! Les trois Cullen mariés en même temps ! Ce serait aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !_

- **Alice …**

_- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je gère tout ! Réserve juste toutes tes soirées, on sort avec le groupe ! Faut tout préparer ! Oh et on se mariera tous le 14 février, ce sera si romantique ! _

-** Alice, Bella est une anti-romantisme, je te rappelle !**

_- Aucune fille ne l'est, bêta !_

- **Bella oui !**

_- Mais non tu verras, elle va adorer ! Allez à ce soir frangin !_

* * *

**PDV BELLA**

Bon Forks, que dire si ce n'est que je m'ennuie ? Mon père passe ses journées au travail. Pourtant il ne se passe jamais rien ici à Forks qui nécessite absolument la présence du Sheriff !

Au bout de deux jours, j'avais eu le temps de récurer toute la maison. J'avais appelé Edward, espérant faire passer un peu le temps, mais soit il était au boulot, soit il sortait avec la bande ! Ce qui était assez étrange d'ailleurs car quand j'étais là, c'était assez difficile d'être tous réunis en même temps à cause de nos emploi du temps ! Je me fais peut-être des films, après tout, la verdure de Forks commence peut-être à avoir raison sur moi.

_Mais il n'est pas resté plus de trente seconde avec toi au téléphone ! Alors que d'habitude qu'il y ait ses amis ou pas, il trouve le moyen de te parler pendant au moins un quart d'heure ! Et tes amis, aucun n'a eu le temps de te parler aussi ! Même Alice qui a toujours quelque chose à dire !_

Oui mais Angela, elle, elle me répond.

_Mais elle ne fait pas partie de la bande !_

**Quatre jours plus tard**

Alors, là, c'était sûre, je ne me faisais pas des films ! J'étais censée rentrer à Phoenix demain mais je voulais rester un jour de plus à Forks pour voir mon meilleur ami, Jacob, qui venait d'arriver. J'avais essayé d'appeler Edward, tout ce qu'il m'a dit fut qu'il était occupé, qu'il sortait avec le groupe mais qu'il me rappelait plus tard. En clair, il sortait avec le groupe, il n'avait pas de temps pour moi et il n'allait pas me rappeler parce qu'il allait rentrer très tard et serait trop crevé !

J'ai alors appelé Angela, la seule qui me répondait et décidai de suivre son conseil.

**FLASH BACK**

_- Allo ?_

- **Hey Angie ! Comment tu vas ?**

_- Salut Bella ! Je vais bien et toi ? _

- **A peu près.**

_- Il t'a encore raccroché au nez ?_

- **Hm …**

_- Tu sais quoi ? Ne rentre pas demain. Pose lui un lapin ça lui fera les pieds ! ou encore mieux, tu m'as bien dit que Jacob arrivait demain ?_

- **Ouais.**

_- Eh bien, reste une semaine de plus à Forks et passe ton temps avec Jake. Si jamais il t'appelle raccroche lui au nez en lui disant que tu restes une semaine de plus ! Ne reste pas plus de trente seconde avec lui au téléphone ! Mais surtout … montre lui que lui aussi n'est pas ta priorité ! _

- **T'as raison, Ang ! Mais il ne reste pas plus de quatre jours ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de passer encore deux jours à m'emmerder ici, après !**

_- No soucis ! Tu prends l'avion et tu viens chez moi pour les deux jours restant ! _

- **Ça ne te dérange pas ? Tu es sûre ?**

_- Mais oui ! Tu es ma meilleure amie !_

-** Merci beaucoup Angie ! Je te vois mercredi alors !**

_- Bye !_

- **Bye !**

**FLASH BACK**

* * *

**PDV EDWARD**

Bella devait arriver aujourd'hui à l'aéroport. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Je n'avais pas pu lui parlé pendant toute la semaine de peur de tout lui raconter ce que je préparai. Ça avait été un calvaire mais j'étais fier du résultat. J'espérai que Bella ne m'en voudrait pas trop en arrivant car tout était prévu pour ce soir. Un dîner aux chandelles dans un des meilleurs restaurants de Phoenix. Un orchestre. Une piste de danse. Mais surtout la bague dans le verre de champagne accompagnant le dessert.

J'étais arrivé avec une heure d'avance, tellement j'étais pressé de la revoir.

**Une heure plus tard**

Son avion venait enfin d'atterrir. Je me précipitai vers le terminal. Une foule en sortait, je me tortillai dans tous les sens pour essayer de l'apercevoir. Mais ne la vis pas. Rapidement, il n'y eu plus personne. Je n'avais pas vu Bella. Ayant eu peur de l'avoir ratée, je l'appelai sur son portable.

_- Allo ?_

- **Bella ? Tu es où ?**

_- Eh bien à Forks_.

- **Qu … quoi ? Mais tu ne devais pas rentrer aujourd'hui ?**

_- Je t'avais dit que je rentrerai peut-être plus tard. Je rentre dans une semaine._

_- Hey Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu viens ou pas ?, _entendis-je un gars crié.

_- J'arrive ! J'arrive !_, lui répondit-elle._ Bon faut que je te laisse, à la semaine prochaine !_

- **Attends !**

Elle avait raccroché. Elle ne rentrera pas aujourd'hui. Elle était avec un autre gars.

Je rentrai chez nous, la mort dans l'âme. J'avais tellement besoin d'elle. J'appelai le restaurant pour annuler, puis mes amis. J'avais même appelé Angela. Ils débarquèrent tous chez moi en un rien de temps. Pour me remonter le moral.

On était dans le salon. Ils étaient tous entrain de me dire qu'ils étaient désolés que Bella ne soient pas rentré, que je ne puisse pas faire ce que j'avais prévu mais que je pourrais le faire plus tard, qu'elle avait peut-être un empêchement. Ouais, un empêchement d'une semaine ! Ils me le disaient tous, sauf Angela qui au bout d'un certain moment péta un câble.

- **_C'est de votre faute tout ça ! Alors cessez de le plaindre ! Si vous teniez à elle tant que ça vous l'auriez appelée, vous seriez sortis en groupe quand elle était là, vous vous seriez comporté comme de vrais amis au lieu de la laisser tomber !_**, cria-t-elle.

- **_Mais on ne l'a jamais laissée tomber_**, s'indigna Alice. _**C'est ma meilleure amie, je te signale ! On ne pouvait pas lui répondre au téléphone sinon on lui aurait raconté la surprise qu'on lui préparait !**_

- _**Si t'étais sa meilleure amie, comme tu dis Alice, tu saurais qu'elle a horreur des surprises ! Peu importe si elles lui feront plaisir après, elle ne le supporte pas ! Mais si je puis me permettre, qu'elle était-elle ?**_

- _**Je voulais la demander en mariage**_, répondis-je. _**On a passé toute la semaine à tout préparer. Tout était prêt pour ce soir. Le restaurant, l'orchestre, la piste de danse, …**_

- _**Tu connais si mal Bella ?**_, s'exclama Angela horrifiée. _**C'était quoi ce plan merdique ? Tu ne sais donc pas que les surprises et tout ce qui est romantique sont dans le même bateau ?**_

- _**Toutes les filles aiment les surprises et le romantisme !**_, s'écria Alice.

- _**Pas moi, ni Bella**_, répondit Angela. _**Dis-moi t'es vraiment sûre d'être sa meilleure amie ? En tout cas, je suis heureuse qu'elle soit restée à Forks ! Je pense qu'elle t'aurait surement quitté Edward.**_

- _**Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Et tu étais au courant qu'elle restait à Forks ?**_, m'écriai-je.

- _**C'est moi qui lui ai dit d'y rester et de profiter de son meilleur ami, qu'elle ne voit pas souvent …**_

- _**Qu …**_, commençai-je.

- _**Laisse-moi finir ! Tu ne lui adresse plus la parole pendant une semaine, tu te mets à sortir avec la bande alors que quand elle est là vous n'arrivez jamais à faire coordonner vos emplois du temps ! Rien qu'avec ça, elle vous en veut pas mal ! Ensuite, tu veux lui faire une surprise romantique ? Ce qui amène au fait que tu ne la connais pas ! Crois-tu que l'amour est suffisant pour qu'une personne reste avec une autre si l'autre l'ignore et ne la connait pas ? Crois-tu que cela est suffisant pour qu'elle accepte de se marier avec toi ? Réfléchis bien !**_

-_** Je … je …**_

- _**Mais enfin Angela**_, s'exclama Alice. _**Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Ecoute-moi Edward ! Quand Bella sera rentrée tu feras comme prévu, d'accord ?**_

- _**Et elle te quittera**_, termina Angela calmement.

- _**Bien sur que non**_, protesta Alice, furieuse. _**Elle va lui sauter dans les bras tout en lui disant qu'elle accepte. C'est tellement romantique ! Aucune fille ne résisterait à ça !**_

- _**Ce n'est pas parce que TOI tu aimes ça que tout le monde aime !**_, répliqua Angela.

- _**Rosalie**_, dit Alice. _**Comment réagirais-tu ?**_

- _**J'adore le romantisme. Alors … évidemment que j'aurais sauté dans les bras d'Emmett et que je lui aurais tout pardonné.**_

- _**Tu vois**_, dit Alice, fière d'elle.

- _**Alice, les filles aiment les surprises et le romantisme, c'est général pas universel !**_, dit Angela. _**Mais si tu n'es pas capable de le comprendre, au moins laisse ton frère faire sa demande en mariage comme il sait que Bella aimerait et non comme toi tu aimerais. Ou tout du moins, évite de mettre ton nez dans une relation que tu ne comprends pas !**_

- _**Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Enfin Edward, tu préfères croire qui ? Angela ou moi ?**_, s'écria Alice.

- _**Je préfère croire Angela, Alice**_, répondis-je. _**Elle est la meilleure amie de Bella depuis la maternelle, elle la connait bien mieux que toi. Tu es ma sœur et juste une amie pour Bella. Tu n'as pas à être obligé de te considérer comme la meilleure amie de tes futures belles-sœurs !**_

- _**Bien. Je crois que je vais partir dans ce cas !**_, dit Alice sèchement.

Elle partit suivi de son fiancé, Jasper, en n'oubliant pas de claquer la porte.

- _**Angela, comment dois-je faire selon toi pour demander Bella en mariage ?**_, lui demandai-je.

- _**Surprends-la !**_

- _**Mais**_, dit Rosalie. _**Je croyais qu'elle n'aimait pas les surprises ?!**_

- _**Elle n'aime pas les surprises, c'est vrai. Mais ce qu'elle n'aime pas, c'est de ne pas savoir. Ce qui veut dire, que si tu lui dis que tu vas lui faire une surprise, elle va faire la gueule d alors que si tu ne lui dis rien et que, au moment qui te semble propice, tu lui fais ta demande, elle va adorer !**_

- _**Quel serait le meilleur endroit selon toi ?**_, demandai-je.

- _**Edward, n'écoutes donc tu pas ce que je dis ? Ne planifie pas ta demande ! Fais-la quand ce sera le bon moment ! Comme quand tu lui as demandé de sortir avec toi ! Tu l'as fait quand tu pensais que c'était LE moment !**_

- _**Comme mon nounours, Edward**_, dit Rosalie en regardant amoureusement Emmett. _**Il m'a fait sa demande dans la lingerie.**_

- _**Dans la lingerie ?**_, m'écriai-je étonné.

- _**Bah ouais mec ! Je venais d'acheter la bague, je ne savais pas comment lui demander. Elle était dans la lingerie, tellement belle, que je n'ai pas pu me retenir et je lui ai tout de suite demandé.**_

- _**Tu vois ce qu'il faut que tu fasses ?**_, me demanda Angela.

- _**Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai. J'ai tellement peur de tout faire foirer !**_

- _**Mais non ! Tu sais, tu devrais aller la rejoindre à Forks, tu gagneras déjà les quelques points que tu as perdus. Au fait, je peux voir la bague ?**_

Je sortis la boite de ma poche et lui tendis la bague. Elle la prit entre deux doigts et me regarda bizarrement.

- _**T'as vraiment l'intention de lui donner ça ? Une bague énorme qui va recouvrir la moitié de son doigt et recouverte de diamant tout aussi moche les uns que les autres ?**_

- _**Je voulais lui donner au départ la bague de fiançailles de ma grand-mère. Mais Alice m'a dit que les femmes aimaient les grosses bagues avec des gros diamants.**_

- _**Et tu l'as écoutée ? Bon Dieu, fais-moi voir l'autre bague !**_

Je partis dans la chambre, tirai le tiroir sous le lit, sortis la petite boite, refermai le tiroir et retournai dans le salon. Je donnai la boite à Angela qui l'ouvrit.

- _**Voilà une belle bague ! Tu aurais dû suivre ton instinct plutôt que les conseils stupides de ta sœur ! J'espère pour toi que le bijoutier acceptera de te rembourser !**_

* * *

**PDV BELLA**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours depuis qu'Edward m'avait appelée. Depuis, silence radio.

Je m'amusai beaucoup avec Jacob, ça faisait du bien de se retrouver après toutes ces années. De plus, je prenais un certains plaisir à raconter des anecdotes sur lui à sa fiancée, Leah. Mais Edward me manquait, énormément et cela me faisait mal de savoir qu'il ne voulait peut-être plus de moi. Après tout, pourquoi ne m'appelait-il pas ?

Aujourd'hui, j'étais allée à la Réserve voir Jacob et Leah et leur proposer d'aller sauter des falaises. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Jacob et moi ne l'avions pas fait !

Alors que j'arrivais chez eux, je remarquai que la voiture de Jacob n'était pas là. J'allai tout de même sonné espérant y trouver Leah qui m'ouvrit la porte.

- _**Salut !**_

_**- Salut !**_

_**- Entre ! Jacob n'est pas là, il est allé récupérer un ami à l'aéroport.**_

_**- Vous avez réussi à convaincre un ami de venir se perdre ici ?, dis-je en rigolant. Je croyais que personne n'avait voulu vous suivre !**_

_**- Eh bien, apparemment il aurait changé d'avis !, dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Si tu savais, une vraie girouette celui-là !**_

_**- Je le connais ?**_

Elle me regarda bizarrement avant de secouer la tête et me dire :

_**- Non, il est de Seattle.**_

_**- Ok. Ça te dérange si je reste un peu avant qu'il n'arrive ?**_

_**- Bien sûr que non Bella ! Tu sais bien que tu es plus que la bienvenue ! Tu pourras même rester avec nous, bêta !**_

_**- Je ne sais pas … j'avais prévu d'aller plonger des falaises … ça vous dirait de venir ?**_

_**- Comment peux-tu poser la question ? Depuis le temps que j'en rêve de ses falaises ! Te rends-tu compte que Jacob ne cesse de m'en parler mais qu'il ne m'y a jamais emmenée ?**_

_**- Noooon ! Pas possible ! C'est le truc à voir !**_

_**- Je sais, je sais … et pourtant !**_

Nous continuâmes à parler, rigolant devant quelques anecdotes, jusqu'à ce que Jacob revienne avec son ami. Quand j'entendis le moteur de la voiture, je regardai l'heure et vit qu'il était 16 heures. Si je voulais vraiment aller me baigner aux falaises, il fallait que j'y aille tout de suite, sinon c'était raté pour aujourd'hui. Je dis donc au revoir à Leah, lui promettant d'y aller avec eux le lendemain.

Je sortis de la maison et me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Au moment d'ouvrir ma portière, je me retrouvai le dos plaqué contre la porte et des lèvres m'embrassant fougueusement.

Le temps que je comprenne ce qui m'arrivait, je repoussai la sangsue et me mit à crier :

- _**MAIS CA NE VA PAS LA TETE ? VOUS …**_

Et là, je me rendis compte que c'était Edward. Je m'avançai alors vers lui et le giflai avant de retourner vers ma voiture et de grimper à l'intérieur.

* * *

**PDV EDWARD**

Dire que je m'attendais à être accueilli chaudement ne serait peut-être pas le terme exact. Mais je ne m'attendais tout de même pas à un tel accueil !

J'avais décidé, sur le conseil d'Angela, d'aller rejoindre Bella à Forks. J'avais alors demandé à mon patron quelques jours de vacances, tout en lui expliquant mon cas. Étant une fille qui aime les surprises et le romantisme, elle a tout de suite accepté. J'avais donc tout préparé jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve devant un problème colossale, pouvais-je vraiment arriver chez Bella comme si de rien n'était ? Comment allais-je faire pour me loger si elle m'envoyait balader ?

Angela eut alors une idée de génie. Elle appela Jacob qui accepta que je demeure chez eux le temps que Bella me pardonne.

Il était alors venu me chercher à l'aéroport et je l'avais remercié pour ce qu'il faisait pour moi. Il m'a alors répondu :

_**- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais mais pour Bella ! Et comme je sais qu'il s'agit d'un malentendu … Tu sais … J'aurais surement fait la même boulette que toi.**_

_**- Comment ?**_

_**- Pour demander Leah en mariage. Je n'aurais surement pas appelé de la semaine pour qu'elle ne devine pas … mais grâce à toi je sais qu'elle serait le résultat. Alors d'une certaine manière … je t'en dois une !**_

_**- Elle m'en veut tant que ça ?**_

_**- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi remonté envers un de ses petit-amis.**_

_**- Oh putain !**_

_**- Oh ! Je plaisante, mec !**_

Et il a passé le trajet à faire des allusions, me foutant à chaque fois la trouille, pendant 3 heures.

Quand nous arrivâmes, je vis la voiture de Bella. Il arrêta alors la sienne, me fit descendre et alla la ranger dans le garage.

Bella sortit à ce moment là de la maison et alla directement vers sa Chevrolet. Elle ne m'avait pas vu. Je lui courrai alors après, la bloquai contre sa porte et ne pouvant plus me retenir l'embrassai passionnément.

Mais le problème est qu'elle n'avait surement pas vu que c'était moi alors elle m'avait repoussé et je m'étais retrouvé le cul au sol.

_Ou alors elle t'en veut plus qu'un peu ! Et ce que Jacob a raconté dans la voiture est surement une broutille contrairement à ce qui t'attends. Et puis t'as vu la baffe que tu t'es prise ? T'es foutu, mon pote ! _

_**- Bella …**_

_**- Quoi ?**_

_**- Ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplie !**_

_**- Elle est bien bonne ! Plus d'une semaine de silence radio, tu arrives comme une fleur et il faut que je fasse comme si de rien était ?**_

_**- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais … s'il-te-plait … pardonne-moi … je suis rien sans toi …**_

_**- C'est bizarre mais ce n'est pas du tout l'impression que tu m'as donnée !**_

_**- Je sais et je suis désolé. Je voulais te faire une surprise mais je savais que j'allais tout te raconter si je restais trop longtemps au téléphone.**_

_**- Tu voulais me faire une surprise ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?**_

Elle monta dans sa voiture, furieuse.

_Ok … très mauvaise approche … _

- _**Bella, écoute-moi !**_, m'écriai-je en retenant la portière. _**J****e suis désolé ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les surprises ! Je suis désolé ! Je voulais simplement te faire plaisir !**_

_Vas-y Cullen rame, rame ! Tu peux y arriver ! _

- _**Tu te moques de moi ?**_, répliqua-t-elle. _**Tu voulais me faire plaisir en me faisant une surprise tout en sachant que je les ai en horreur ?**_

_**- Je sais que c'était une connerie mais j'ai écouté les conseils de ma sœur …**_

_**- Vas-y balance la faute sur Alice ! Assume un peu tes actes ! Tu ne me téléphones plus pendant une semaine et lorsque que je t'appelle tu finis par me raccrocher au nez au bout de quoi ? … 30 secondes maximum ? Et tout ça pour me faire une putain de surprise ? Va te faire foutre !**_

Elle tira sur la poignée de la porte mais je tenais bon.

-_** Bella … mon amour … je suis désolé ! Je n'aurais pas dû ! Mais je ne savais pas comment faire, j'étais perdu …**_

-_** Comment faire quoi ?**_

_Boulette Cullen ! Grosse boulette ! _

_Bah vas-y lance-toi ! Foutu pour foutu !_

_**- Je … je … je voulais … je ne peux pas faire ça comme ça ! Tu mérites mieux !**_

_**- T'as intérêt à me dire de quoi tu parles rapidement Cullen au lieu de tourner autour du pot sinon je te jure que je t'écrase les doigts dans la portière ! ET CESSE DE BARATINER !**_, cria-t-elle.

_**- JE NE BARATINE PAS !**, _criai-je.

**_- ALORS PARLE ET FOUS MOI LA PAIX !_**

**_- JE T'AIME !_**

Il y eu un gros blanc.

_**- Je peux savoir qu'elle est le rapport avec ce je-ne-sais-quoi dont tu ne veux pas me parler ?, dit-elle froidement.**_

_**- Je t'aime et je veux t'épouser**_, murmurai-je.

- _**Quoi ?**_

Je tombai à genoux devant elle.

- _**Je veux t'épouser.**_

Elle resta immobile, choquée.

_Allez Cullen, c'est ton moment ! En piste !_

- _**Je t'aime comme un fou, Isabella Marie Swan. Cette semaine sans toi a été une vraie torture. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour accepter de te perdre. Je sais que j'ai fait une connerie mais ça ne se reproduira plus je te le jure. Je …Je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Je me doute que tu m'en veux, mais … accepterais-tu, tout de même, de m'épouser ?**_

Je sortis l'écrin de ma poche.

- _**Edward …**_, chuchota-t-elle. _**Je … je … TU N'ES QU'UN CRETIN ! EVIDEMMENT QUE JE VEUX T'EPOUSER, SOMBRE IDIOT QUE TU ES !**_

Je lui mis la bague au doigt, un grand sourire au visage avant de la prendre dans mes bras en la faisant virevolter.

- _**POSE-MOI PAR TERRE ! EDWARD ! JE VIENS JUSTE DE MANGER ! ABRU …**_

Je ne la laissai pas continuer sa tirade et l'embrassai passionnément.

- _**Je t'aime**_, lui murmurai-je.

- _**T'as de la chance que moi aussi sinon je t'aurais …**_

Je l'embrassai encore et encore …

- _**T'es un connard ! J'avais une superbe réplique à te balancer et contre laquelle tu n'aurais eu aucun argument et tu viens de tout me casser avec ta demande et tes baisers ! T'es chiant !**_, geignit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- _**Je t'aime aussi !**_, rigolai-je.

* * *

**PDV BELLA**

Alors résumons la situation :

Edward, après une semaine de silence radio, est venu à Forks me chercher et se faire pardonner. En passant, il m'a demandé en mariage. Chose que j'ai accepté, bien évidemment !

Même s'il a fait l'idiot … il se trouve que je suis amoureuse de lui, pour mon plus grand malheur.

Vous allez surement me dire que je ne l'ai pas assez fait ramer. Et bien pas du tout, voici la morale de l'histoire.

* * *

**PDV EDWARD**_**  
**_

_**- EDWARD !**_, cria-t-elle.

Je couru aussi vite que je pu jusqu'à la salle de bain évitant de me rétamer sur le carrelage encore trempé.

- _**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_, demandai-je affolé.

- _**T'es sûr d'avoir nettoyé les joins de la douche ? Parce qu'entre le dixième carreau à partir de la sixième rangée de droite et le seizième carreau de la rangée de gauche il y a encore des traces noires !**_

_**- Bella …**_, me plaignis-je.

- _**Tut tut tut ! Aucune plainte n'est toléré Monsieur Cullen ! Il me semble que dans les deux propositions de punitions, vous avez choisi de faire le ménage de façon nickel pendant un mois !**_

Vous voulez savoir comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Eh bien, pour me faire pardonner ma connerie, je lui ai dit que je ferais tout ce qu'elle voudrait.

Elle m'a, cependant, laissée le choix entre deux :

- Je faisais le ménage et la vaisselle à fonds pendant un mois (usage du lave-vaisselle interdit)

- Ou j'étais privé de sexe pendant un mois.

Evidemment, j'ai choisi la première option ! Etre privé de mes petits moments privés avec elle n'était pas possible ... même pas envisageable !

Or, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était que le ménage c'est physique ! Grimper un peu partout pour enlever les toiles d'araignées, faire la poussière, faire bouger tous les meubles pour pouvoir passer l'aspirateur, empêcher l'aspirateur de prendre la fuite, bien essorer la serpillère pour éviter de tremper l'appart, frotter la vaisselle (à l'eau froide au début jusqu'à ce que je découvre les bienfaits de l'eau chaude), …

En plus de cela, je pensais que j'en avais pour une journée avec le ménage et puis basta. Mais ce que j'avais oublié, c'est que l'on a un garage ! Il a fallu que je le nettoie et le range, tout comme les voitures !

Et tout ça, mélangé au boulot, mélangé à ma tyrannique petite-amie, j'étais trop crevé pour pouvoir lui faire l'amour le soir.

- _**Bella … ma punition est finie dans cinq minutes !**_

- _**Tu en veux une autre ?**_, demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

_Ce soir, tu passes à la cocotte chérie ! _

* * *

Quand à Alice … eh bien … je lui ai fait clairement comprendre qu'il était hors de question que je me marie le 14 février. C'est la fête de tous les amoureux, autant avoir un jour à soi pour son mariage !

De plus, je ne voulais pas me marier en même temps qu'elle et Rose. Quoi de plus impersonnel qu'un mariage avec six personnes totalement différentes et puis … qui aurait l'idée de se marier en même temps que son frère ? Elle veut pas non plus qu'on partage nos lits pendant la nuit de noce et que l'on parte au même endroit pour la lune de miel ?

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Alice, mais parfois … elle a plutôt tendance à me sortir par les trous de nez …

Heureusement qu'Angela est là !


End file.
